Why Hunters should be prepared version 2
by Jack1191
Summary: After Riki leaves for Tanzia Port, Jack decides to go travelling around Minegarde. He finds a girl named Adele, and for some reason everyone wants her dead. Can Jack save her from her seemingly inevitable fate? Alternate 5th of the Hunter Series. Contains graphic violence. Slight OCxOC
1. Prologue: To My Brother

**AN-This is an Alternate version of my most recent entry in the Hunter Series.**  
**This time, instead of Annie, Jack meets a certain Socially Awkward Guildie, how will events play out in this AU of the story? Enjoy!**

**Beware though, since this is basically a story I wrote to relieve stress. There**  
**WILL be severe scenes of torture and bullying so those who don't like it, Don't**  
**read what my twisted mind has provided here**

_**Also this is a Special chapter in honour of my brother, who has helped me through my tough times at school and my crappy life.**_

**Prologue**

Jack stared at the piece of paper Riki had handed him in a distressed state. He wasn't fussed about what it said until three words caught his attention "Transfer" and "Port Tanzia". Jack sighed and rubbed his temples "This is too much..." he mumbled, and Riki gave Jack a friendly hug.

They soon went off exploring, just screwing around generally, but Jack gave a sigh as he knew all this was gonna come to an end. Another chapter of his life closed as they say. They strolled through the fields, Jack and Riki laughing like children, Like back on earth with my brother...Jack thought, and threw the thought away.

But, maybe it was him? By some freak accident, Riki somehow ended up on Minegarde with strength that rivalled his own. He sounded like Riki Davison, and acted like him. His demeanor change was example of this enough, And he sometimes looked at Jack as if he was trying to recall something...

Riki looked at his brother-figure and gave a smile as he noticed the Hyperonian in what they called thinking mode. Since he was deep in his mind pondering something he left him to do his thing.

He had a flashback again, it was of a younger kid that looked like him and a copper haired kid who he assumed to be Jack "_What are these memories, It's like I'm remembering a past life! No, but that's impossible, I couldn't of reincarnated could I?" _he thought to himself and felt his head throb in pain, "Another Migraine..." he mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

Jack watched the man rub his head clearly in pain "I'm sorry my brother. But I need to see what is wrong with you, this has been going on for weeks!" He said, and before Riki could question what he meant, he felt Jack's mental presence in his mind, he panicked slightly never having a mental intrusion before he settled down, realising that this was Jack, he by law, couldn't damage his mind at all. That's what Jack had told him by the Hyperonian Uni-Laws.

He felt the pain gradually lessen as Jack worked and all of a sudden it came back to him, Travelling Universes with Jack and his sister, before dying by pushing Shala out of the way of an impending Avada Kadavra spell. The only spell which Synthesis energy couldn't heal.

Riki looked at Jack in slight awe and happiness "Brother...?" He asked and they hugged eachother from the memories. He was curious about how he had gained a second chance and Jack smiled "Being Linked with me so long mentally altered your biology slightly. Even though you still have one heart, you have one of my best features, my unmatched strength. My Brother..." He said, and they walked off into the sunset both in lowered spirits at what they knew was coming tomorrow.

Jack stood blinking back the tears as he watched the blimp carry his recently found brother. He sighed and walked off towards the Crystal Ship. He needed time to think...


	2. Dragonship

**Chapter 1: Dragonship**

The Guildie wondered where Jack had been, he'd recently been spotted with the recently transferred hunter before heading back to his guest house, which he hadn't supposedly left for days. She just wanted to see his face again, since most of the Hunters around her flirted with her constantly. She'd tell them every time she wasn't interested but she was scared. What if one of them took it one step further?

The Guild Master had officially labelled him as a free-lance hunter, meaning he could get Quests from any Guild branches anywhere on Minegarde. Other hunters disagreed with his choice but they were silenced when his voice commanded them to. One thing the hunters knew they couldn't lose was their good standing with the Guild Master. Because he of course was in charge of the percentages of the Quest Reward they received, and being on his bad side made him more liable to give a mere 20% of the rewards to the hunter keeping the Multi-Trillion Zenny business running.

As usual in Jack's guest house a certain cat was trying to keep two mischievious Shakalaka's under control "Cha-Cha! Please stop bouncing on the bed! What if Master Jack comes home?" the Chamberlyne worried about the cleanliness of the room, another sensible Shakalaka stood at the corner "Maybe you should calm it down Chum-Chum" Kayamba said, and Cha-Cha stopped looking at his long-time enemy who recently became his best mate "Okay, Cha-Cha done playing with bed anyway" He said leaping off the bed.

The two Shakalaka's noticed something out of the corner of their deep Cyan eyes, Blue and White sparkles seemed to be forming a shape "Chuh, What that?" Cha-Cha asked, Kayamba shrugged "It Looks pretty cool" he said, and soon the Sparkles dissipated revealing a Crystal, Chamberlyne looked overjoyed but fearful at the same time "Master Jack is Home! Oh dear, How am I gonna clean up this mess!" he ran around the room sweeping frantically whilst the two Shakalaka's stared at eachother "Minion is back! Oga-Oga!" Cha-Cha cried and Kayamba jumped with him "Yam-ba!" the two danced together, unfortunately performing the Sound Wave dance, causing a sonic boom to go off.

Jack opened the panel of the Crystal Ship to a scene that warmed his hearts, Cha-Cha and Kayamba were dancing whilst Chamberlyne was trying to make the room look presentable for Jack.

He cleared his throat and the three stopped, Chamberlyne fell to his knees "Oh Master! Please give me mercy! I wasn't able to keep the room clean enough for you" He cried and Jack smiled "Please Chamberlyne. None of the Master stuff, just Jack is fine." He told the felyne. Cha-Cha and Kayamba clambered onto his shoulders "How have my two Shakalaka warriors been?" he asked, and Kayamba shrugged "Me and Chum-chum have been keeping ol' Chamberlyne on his paws" He explained and Jack gave him a playful glare "Really, Kayamba?" he asked, not buying one word.

After he finished the greetings with the two Shakalaka, he told them he was gonna send them to Riki, since he was going travelling. The two didn't like his decision but accepted it since they knew that when Jack had his mind set on something near enough nothing could stop him.

He waved goodbye to the two Shakalaka as the blimp floated off towards Port Tanzia who waved back at him. He smiled they'd grown up so much since he first found them. They hated eachothers guts the first time they reunited, but soon found themselves relying on the others company.

He sighed and walked off to the Tavern. Many shopkeepers did a double take when they saw the Legendary hunter walk down the aisle. Each offered him special discounts which he politely declined paying full price for each of the products he brought. They found an extra 100 zenny tip in there too, which caused them to smile, the hunter was polite and paid them well too.

The Tavern literally stopped when Jack showed his face, 4 hunters or rather 2 hunters and 2 huntresses watched the hunter walk into the tavern, a girl with brown skin and black hair watched the man "Is that who I think it is?" She asked, and the rest of the hunters nodded "Right. That there is the most respected hunter of the Loc-Lac guild post. His name is Jack Dawson, and he had recently been experimented on for being something different" the man scowled "Bloody researchers. Always cutting up anything that's unknown." he huffed. Like many other hunters, he had a strong disrespect of the Researchers post when he heard the news of Jack being Dissected and researched.

They continued to watch Jack, who seemed to point at a newly built Dragonship, the Guild Master nodded at something and they all gaped when he pulled a treasure chest out of his pocket "Now I really do believe he's a different species" the huntress spoke, and they nodded.

Jack walked to the Dragonship which was thankfully like the Guild said, in Pristene condition. He'd used about a quarter of his total cash to buy the ship, having 1.5 mil left. He smirked as he pulled out a vial of sparkling blue liquid. It was moderately powerful, and he injected it into the wood of the Dragonship, whilst concentrating on the Hyper Iblisk enchantment. The wood sparkled a silver light before disappearing. He smiled the enchantment had worked.

He left the Dragonship to go back to his Guest house. The five felyne chefs insisted that they tagged along with him to provide meals for him, which he only chuckled to. He nodded and the cats ran towards the Dragonship. As usual he requested Chamberlyne to "do" the decor, as he didn't know what to have on the ship.

Soon he brought the Crystal Ship onto the Dragonship, and made the supply and delivery chests Dimensionally Transcendental. He sighed and walked to the newly made bedroom. He smiled at the interior, and the last thought he had was about his daughter.

**The next Morning...**

Jack rubbed his eyes and got up, as usual he heard the chattering of the Felyne Chefs, and he gave a fond sigh "Those cats..." he smiled and sat down at the table. He was handed a menu and he picked the Queen shrimp and Kirin Butter. It was an acquired taste, one of which he'd come to like.

He started creating Doom Gems to replace the cannon balls. Which were soon moved next said payloads. He made sure the Gong had a Amplifier enchantment on it before he moved onto the Dragonator. It was generic and it was missing something. He thought about it, and increased it's thrust speed, which was now more than 120,000RPM.

He gave a sigh when he noticed the onlookers staring at him, of course most of them were female, and a couple were male. By the looks of one bouncing with audible squeals, she was a fangirl. Just great.

With a small crack, he disappeared and reappeared in the Tavern suprising some of the occupants, the Guildie mostly of all. He walked over to the desk and offered a warm smile as well as his hand. Her delicate hand took hold of his and he gave a sigh "I need you to cancel all contracts and send them all over to Barubare." He said bluntly. The Tavern heard this and it quietened in an instant, the Guildie nodded, before slowly stamping the word Transferral on the back of it.

He soon bidded the Guild colleagues goodbye and boarded his Dragonship, he found almost every occupant squeezed on the pier just so they could bid him farewell "_Well, at least I left a Legacy...Right?_" he wondered as the crowds cries fell silent.

The never ending seas of sand was his first obstacle, and he'd find a new Guild Liasion when he arrived in Barubare.


	3. Barubare and Bullying

**Chapter 2: Barubare and Bullying**

Barubare, a bustling trading city just on the outskirts of the Great Desert. A place like this was a traders dream, a place where villagers from the Pokke Mountains, the Kokoto region and Dondruma town meet up, each owning commodities of their own values.

This brings us to a young girl who'd recently became a member of the Hunters Guild, her job providing and receiving contracts for hunters. Well, she would if she wasn't Socially Awkward or shy. The girl sat in her little hide away where she could read books to her hearts content.

Barubare was also prone to attacks from the Mohran family, so they made sure to install a large faculty of Anti-dragon weapons on the wall of the city. As well as having Dragonships ready to dispatch at a moments notice.

The gong suddenly started ringing causing the town to literally freeze, the Guildie wondered what was going on as she'd never heard the gong. She was native from the Moga region, which Jack had recently been transferred from. But she realised it was a gong signalling great danger approaching so even the civilians had been involved in the Gong drills, except her. She sometimes got too immersed in her reading.

The Commander watched the Daren Mohran rushing to the city and was about to give the signal to send the Dragonships out when something unexpected happened. He saw a Golden blur shoot across the sky towards the city, which was revealed to be a man with...wings?

Jack watched the Daren Mohran swim closer and closer, until it was eye level with him "**STOOOOPPP!**" he yelled, and the Daren Mohran slowed down until he reached the weird being, it's intelligent eyes scanned the Hyperonian for any signs of foul play "Now listen, you need to turn around. If you keep going, you're gonna plow into Barubare" he spoke softly flying up to the Daren Mohran and _patted _it on the tusk.

Everyone literally had their jaws on the floor, and the commander gave the order to stop loading the AD weapons. He was curious what was going to happen next, it gave a small growl and the man smiled "When you see a city avoid it. People will come out and attack if you come too close, but as long as you try to stay away, you'll live" He said gently.

The Guildie was still oblivious as to what was going on and accidentally bumped into someone who turned and grinned sadistically, she gulped, this was a bully from her old school, he patted to others who mirrored his cheshire cat impression "Well, lookie her boys, If it isn't little Adele." He said, and the others surrounded her, she tried looking for a way out, but gasped when she felt a stinging on her cheek, as tears came to her eyes as she tried to withstand the pain. the other two grabbed her arms, she struggled with what pathetic strength she had but to no avail, "Aw, a little bruise to ruin your _pretty _face? Guys, I think we give her a good reminder of the good ol' fashioned days!" the kid cackled and she whimpered and tried to get away, she cried out when she felt another punch to the cheek, tears flowing down her face.

Jack smiled as he watched the ancient being swim away "Another successful repel..." he said, but felt distress coming from someones mind, he zoomed across the sky and scanned the ground with his eyes and growled at the three men beating up a woman, he zoomed downwards.

Adele felt exhausted and as if she were about to release the contents of her bladder her cheeks were cut and bleeding and the others had started slowly but painfully cutting her with a knife, she screamed in pain, but no one seemed to care. The kid smiled and put a finger to the wound and lifted it, a circle of crimson on the bottom of his finger he licked it and savoured the coppery taste "Mmm, the taste of ridding the world of trash like you!" He spat bringing the knife up for the fatal stab, Adele clenched her eyes shut bracing herself but she heard three grunts and thuds.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal a man with golden wings protecting her. She held her good hand to her injured arm to hinder the bleeding, he was scowling "Really? I mean what pieces of Shit pick on a woman?" he yelled and the three men stood up shaky from the impact "Hey that bitch dies today" the leader said, and Jack stood his ground "So be it" he said and they were on the ground in a matter of seconds, Jack stood with his boot of the leaders cheek "I Swear to Void, if I ever find you doing this again, I'll end your miserable existance right there!" He yelled before delivering a blow to each of their throats knocking them out.

Jack turned to the woman to inspect her wounds but she backed away from him "I'm here to help" he said his hands raised in the Universal peace gesture. She stopped and collapsed to the ground sobbing, he inched closer to the girl, and placed his arms around her and drew her into a hug.

Adele was hurting all over, it made her feel sick. She had enough trouble with the bullies but found the man staring at her. Since she'd only received negative stares she backed away from him, before he reassured her. She felt herself being drawn into the mans hug, her ear picking up a weird heartbeat from his chest.

Jack smiled and stood up, "I think I should get you to the hospital" before she could protest, he was already taking her there. The nurses immediately got to work in the Operative theatre, Jack started rushing to the girls relatives house. He knocked on a door and a girl with bright magenta hair opened the door "Yes?" she asked and Jack bowed out of respect "I'm sorry to report that your daughter got injured today when the town was under attack, The three bastards are in custody now." he explained and frowned when he noticed the lack of emotion in her face "Yeah so what?" she asked, and immediately regretted it when she found herself high in the sky "SO WHAT?! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! Now, If you don't want to become a red stain on the ground I strongly suggest you and your other daughters visit her. And really, she's been through a lot." He said before lowering himself back to the ground and tossing the woman to the ground aggressively "Saying stuff like that would get you exiled on Hyperon" he said.

Adele slowly opened her eyes, her arm was throbbing and her cheek felt really swollen. She sighed another encounter with the bullies that made her life a living hell. To her shock she saw her mum and her two sisters there "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, and her mum scowled "(So pathetic) We got forced to come here because of a death threat" she spitefully spat, Her two sisters who were higher ranking guildies than her huffed indiginantly "I should be back at the gathering hall." Erica said, and her sister Tara agreed.

Adele felt her heart burst and she looked away "Aw, little Adele can't handle the reality that no-one likes her? That she's a typical bookworm who has more in relation to them than her glamourous family?" Tara teased, and they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Jack walked in and the family straightened up. He scowled and sat down on Adele's bed stroking her bats nest of hair, which probably was nicely combed before the whole situation.

Adele unconsciously moved into the contact before closing her eyes. They hurt her head, seeing the people responisble for her spending most of her life acting as their personal slave. Jack walked up to her mother and glared at her, daring to lie to him "I-I'm sorry" she said, and Jack scowled, he walked over to Tara and Erica and decided something "You two with me" he said before walking towards the doors, their mother looked worried and they knew it was justified "NOW!" Jack yelled causing them to follow him.

When they were outside Jack was leading them to what seemed like the docks. Their eyes widened, was he arresting them? "Now, you're going into the brig whilst I figure out how to properly punish you two." He said sternly before shoving them into a room with nothing but a bed and a toilet in it. Like a prison cell.

He walked back to the hospital finding Adele's mother pacing he scowled "You. Get outta my sight before I go through with my promise" he snapped and the woman ran out in fear.

Jack started humming a tune which caused Adele's breath to even out after a while and he assumed she was asleep.

_Adele looked around, she was back in Barubare town square her mental form reviewed the memory as she watched herself being attacked by the brutal bullies, but this seemed to be no memory she watched them slash her relentlessly her blood covering her Guildie uniform staining the sap green material a crimson colour._

She woke with a gasp, sweat running down her forehead. She noticed her hand clasped in Jack's before she noticed a tiny thread of emerald green sticking out. It was her hair ribbon, they must have taken it as a souvineir. The area around her eyes had healed enough so she could finally observe her saviour, Light brown hair, tan skin, and found his wings folded around his front presumably to make him feel warm, she hesitantly reached towards a shimmering feather, and she grasped it giving it a tug pulling it out, Jack gave an Indiginant grunt before falling back to sleep. She flopped back onto her back and held the feather up so she could see it in the moonlight, It glittered and she smiled, she was gonna treasure the Cosmic feather forever.


	4. Adele's recovery and torture

**AN-This is definitely THE darkest chapter I've ever written, And I'm doing this for one reason. Because it's cathartic and I want to show you what going through 8 years of Court Cases and Social Services and other crap like that does to someone. Answer: You learn to rely on yourself. You become closed off and cold.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Adele's Recovery**

* * *

Jack sighed as he woke up but frowned when he noticed something, on one of his cosmic wings he noticed he was missing a feather. Each of his wings had 128 feathers 69 of them being the crucial flight feathers and the remainder allowing him to glide. He turned and found Adele clutching the feather in her hand, and he smiled, "I guess she took it last night..." He told himself and smiled.

Adele smelt something incredible being cooked and her stomach growled in response, a light hearted laugh followed the growl as she opened her eyes she noticed Jack somehow cooking from five stoves at once. She simply stared wide eyed and Jack smiled stretching his telekinetic powers around her, she squeaked in response when she felt Jack lifting her up before being gently placed on the mattress.

He soon finished with a large concoction of salads, meats and pastries lining the table. He grabbed some on a plate and brought it to Adele. She took in the delicious taste of the cooking and smiled with a blush on her cheeks "Thanks by the way..." she said and Jack smiled "It's Jack Dawson" he said and she spat her food across the room, and Jack rolled his eyes cleaning the mess she made "Guess my Legacy has reached here too?" he asked and she nodded her cheeks bright red.

Adele had read about Jack in the Royal Guild Knight Library and found a book called _"Hyperonians: Exotic species series" _where she found out that Jack had single handedly tamed a Raviente by glaring at it, whilst other sources from another date explained that the Raviente seemed to escort them through the lands. Ever since Jack battled it.

She found herself unable to speak because of his name. His Legacy, _what _he was...Or was it just that? she wondered.

Her cheeks swelling had reduced leaving her with a sizable bruise. She was pretty sure a couple of her teeth had cracked, but decided not to ponder the matter. The slash wound on her arm though, had not improved in the slightest. She gave a shuddered sigh when she moved the slashed arm, and Jack looked at her before gently holding her arm.

She was shocked how anyone could be gentle that she could barely feel it but she yelped and started hyperventaliting when she felt the bandages coming off, the scabs peeling off with them. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she felt hot liquid trailing down her arm, it was blood, and there was a lot of it, Jack gave a stare and placed his hands over the wounds and seemed to concentrate she still sobbed, as the blood left painted trails of where it went, the bitter smell of copper filled her nose, and she felt more tears escape when she heard a weird noise, and found Jack holding his hands to her wounds, a golden sparkling energy gently spreading across the wound which released what seemed to be glitter, and soon the wound got smaller, no trace of it ever being there.

Adele stared at her arm, apart from the semi-dry blood and left over pain, her arm was completely back to normal. The only problem was that Jack's hands were covered in what looked like a crimson crust. She slowly got out of the bed her hand reaching underneath her pillow to retrieve her Cosmic feather. She grasped the still sparkling feather and Jack grabbed her clothes which were all clean and mended, she looked at him surprised he shrugged "I read "How to sew for dummies" he told her walking off. She watched his retreating form with wonder "This man...He's all over the place" she mumbled, before shutting the ward's door to allow herself some privacy.

Jack had returned with a cheque and smiled at Adele in her Guildie uniform, she thought to herself "Why did I even accept this job? No one would want me as a Guild Liasion" she sighed in defeat Jack walked over to the woman and placed an arm over her shoulder "My dear, you really shouldn't think such bad thoughts about yourself" he told her walking and she stood still gaping at him "He can read minds" she whispered to herself before she noticed the hyperonian disappear into the crowds, she tried following but found herself knocked to the ground rather roughly, she squeaked when she felt a hand cover her own but before she could scream the figure roughly lead her away.

Adele once again had reached her pain threshold and tears started pouring down her cheeks, the woman who she caught a glimspe of was her dear old Mummy. The door closed quietly behind them and Adele struggled to get away, but after struggling she felt it was relentless. She was shoved down the stairs which she managed to traverse the first few steps before tripping, she screamed as she fell and landed dazed whilst trying to shake off the pain.

She got grabbed and shoved forwards before she landed on a table. Her mother grinned evilly "Now my dear Adele, Time to do the world a favour..." she said, grabbing several tools for torture, drills, knives, scalping knives and all sorts of other bladed tools. She looked at her mother with fear, she knew her mother didn't like her, but she didn't think she'd go this far.

Adele found herself tied in a painful position as if she was frozen mid star-jump. She stared at her pink haired mother who was sharpening the blade of a knife with a Whetstone "Mummy please! I don't want this! I just wanted to get along with you!" she cried and the evil woman simply ignored her daughters pleads "I'm gonna make you suffer as much as I can before you die" she said, before placing the chiseled whetstone in a litter can.

Adele struggled at her restraints as she watched her _Mum _come closer, and she dragged the blade gently across her cheek, before smiling going to her arms. Jack recently sewed it back up so she shook her head when the woman grabbed the green material of the blazer. She gave it a pull with surprising strength leaving her forearm bare. The woman licked her lips before slowly pushing the knife against Adele's fragile flesh, which broke after little pressure, Adele whimpered as she felt the pain, and her Mum rolled her eyes and took some Reinforced tape out and plastered it over the girls mouth.

Blood slowly dripped from the girls wound, and Adele closed her eyes at the white hot pain, she felt a sting on her cheek and her eyes snapped open to reveal the icy grey eyes of her mother. Her eyes softened for a split second before they went to the typical stereotypical crazy persona.

Her mum seemed to have had enough with the knife and switched it for the chisel knife. Adele was dripping with sweat since her pain threshold had been broken one hundred times over, and her vision was going black.

She was brought back from a violent stab to her neck she gave a scream of pain but found out it was Adrenaline. Her mum wanted her to stay awake through the torture...

Jack could feel Adele's distress but he couldn't pinpoint it, It wasn't above ground or below water. It could be a basement he told himself and asked about the houses with basements which were about 40 out of the several thousand in the town.

Adele screamed as the blade pierced her skin, again tears of pain were trailing down her cheeks and she wished and prayed that it would end soon "_Please...Jack...I don't know how much more I can take..._" she thought, giving another scream of pain as she stabbed it straight through her arm. Darkness claimed her once again.

Jack received a SOS Psychic call from Adele, and she sounded in a lot of pain and very weary.

He flew up into the sky scanning for minds, and found a very faint signal directly underneath him "LOOK OUT BELOW!" He yelled as he dive bombed the ground, people running away from the soon-to-be-crashsite.

Adele's head bobbed up and down, since she didn't even have the strength to lift her head anymore. Her body felt cold because of the bloodloss, and she'd ripped her throat raw with all her pained screams. Before she looked up she heard a muffled sound "O..t...b...ow!" Her eyes widened, she recognized that voice it was Jack.

There was a crunching sound and Adele's mum looked scared for the first time. The Ceiling was blasted by a huge force, and Jack landed, and apart from being really dirty, he was okay. He walked towards the woman who tortured her and proceeded to slam her into the wall "What did I warn you?" He asked and her mum sneered "Well it was worth seeing her pain one last time!" she snarled and Jack disgustedly threw her to the wall his hands crackling with Dragon energy.

Adele could barely see but she could hear perfectly, and she knew the sound of Dragon energy anywhere. Jack grabbed the woman by her throat and they flew up he Shouted "Time Break!" as he threw her and rushed back to the Dying Guildie, "Oh Adele, what did she do..." Jack asked untying the girl who fell into his arms, her arms hanging limply at her sides, he breathed in and released a cloud of Synthesis energy around them, and she was healed once again. He brought her back out of the house into the street and shot into the air.

Adele hurt all over, and she felt like she was going to vomit right there and then. Her Guildie uniform was once again covered in semi dry blood, and she opened her eyes to see something so terrifying and amazing at the same time. Jack erupted with Dragon energy and an apparition of a Fatalis appeared and killed her mother, the God of Disaster disappeared in pink/red sparks in a deep black cloud.

Jack landed and dusted his suit off. he sighed when he picked up her two sleeves of her blazer. She held his hand as weird as it felt and sighed with relief. Today she nearly died. And Jack for some reason saved her again.

Before he left to go back to the Dragonship he gave Adele a hug.


	5. Protection

**Chapter 4: Protection**

* * *

Jack had recently moved Adele onto the Dragonship, the only problem was she was terrified. Any sudden move would be enough to make her leap away in fear and hide. The only thing the Hyperonian didn't get though, was that why she was the target for pretty much every bully out there? From first glance she was pretty, nothing wrong with her.

He sighed as he rubbed his temples, he looked at the letter he received from Riki a couple of hours ago:

* * *

_Dear Jack,_

_I don't know what's happening, but you need to protect the girl. She may be important, and I know it's in your nature to keep people in need safe. You say she's been randomly attacked twice now, I have a theory that the town you're living in may be trying to cover something massive up. Think about it, everyone seems to ignore the newcomers, and you say that __**No one **__turned when she was yelling out in distress?_

_I won't be coming down because I've recently been asked to hunt an Ivory Lagiacrus. See ya soon bro, hope to speak to ya soon._

_Riki Davison_

* * *

Jack bit his lip nervously what was up with that? They paid no attention to Adele at all when she was attacked and no attention when her mother nabbed her in the middle of a street.

He heard a thump at the side of the ship, causing Jack to run up to the main deck, he found a brick with a disturbing note on the side, _**YOU SHALL HAND OVER THE GIRL, OR HER SISTERS WILL BE THE NEXT TO SUFFER.**_

Adele rushed into him making both of them fall back onto their backsides, Jack gave an annoyed groan "Why won't they leave you?" He asked, and Adele froze when she caught sight of the message, yes she hated her sisters but she couldn't let them die...

Jack paced up and down whilst Adele sat on the sofa staring at her seemingly bloodstained arm. She still smelt the blood on her arm, from the cold metal piercing her flesh and tearing her muscle and skin apart whilst squirting her blood everywhere. She shuddered as she could feel it. She reached inside her blazer but started panicking, where was it?

Jack saw Adele looking for something he knew instantly what it was and watched sadly as the breeze carried the glimmering feather down into the nightscape. Adele caught sight of it and looked close to tears, Jack's eyes widened it couldn't mean that much could it? He gave a sad sigh and focused on the feather willing it back towards them. It started coming back towards Adele and she looked relieved when it plopped into her hand. She smiled at the faint glimmer of the feather and Jack placed a hand over her shoulders. They sat and watched the stars and comets shoot past. Because in almost every part of Minegarde, you're Guaranteed a different night sky ranging from deep red almost magenta and the usual night sky with asteroids.

Jack soon heard a soft snore and looked down to find Adele resting her head on his shoulder. He gave a chuckle and picked her up. Removing her shoes and socks, he set her onto the bed and pulled the cover over her. He hesitated before he kissed her forehead before walking out.

Jack planned out what he was going to do, since he released Erica and Tara when Adele was kidnapped again. He gave a sigh "Those two are her sisters...I couldn't let them die" He said before he closed his eyes whilst keeping his guard up.

**The next day...**

Adele slowly opened her eyes, She found herself in a room of some kind. It contained a large amount of weird contraptions strewn about the place, and a couple of bookcases. She smiled and went over to one and picked one which she thought sounded interesting out.

She flicked the page over finding herself getting quickly immersed in the Hyperonian bedtime story. It was about two kids named Iya and Ed, as they tried to make their way back home from the forest of mysteries.

Jack soon walked in with Two plates of food hovering in his Psychic grasp. He handed Adele a glass of milk and her plate of food. She absent-mindedly picked at the food, but found herself distracted by the book. Jack gave a chuckle as she got herself distracted by reading, It happened to him often, so he just gave a smile wondering how long it would take for the girl to notice what she was doing.

Adele frowned when she noticed she was holding something other than the book. She looked down to her lap to find a plate of food that was mostly full still. She blushed in embarrassment when she realised she got distracted. She set the book down and started eating the meal Jack had provided for her.

Jack took the plates out when she finished, and she took a swig of milk, before setting the cup back down on the bedside table. Adele pondered everything that had happened recently, Jack saving her from the bullies, repairing her damaged attire twice, saving her from death, and keeping her protected. She was worried about her sisters since she saw the message, but she knew Jack would protect them.

Before she got out of bed she finally paid attention to the area around her. The bedroom she was in had metallic walls with what looked like a fireplace on the wall. She nearly screamed when she heard Jack's voice "Chamberlyne did a good job with the decor on my opinion. But I need you to stay on the Dragonship Adele. It could save your life if you do" He told her, she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when she realised he was right.

Jack gave a smile to the girl and exited the room. He walked up on deck and jumped off of the Dragonship. He then made his way towards the Guild hall.

Erica and Tara had convinced Jack to let them go after he murdered their mother, since he had no use for them anymore but they nearly groaned when they saw the Hyperonian walk in. He walked over to the Guild master who nodded and followed him somewhere, Erica frowned, did he really have that much of an impact in the hunters guild? She didn't dispute that she once had a crush on him, but it was a childish crush. Tara seemed to hate the mans guts but the Guild Master walked back towards the desk once he finished talking with Jack.

He settled on the desk and took a puff from his cigar "Alrigh' Tara, Erica. You need tah go with Jack over thar. He's told me some rather disturbin' news, so ya need tah go wit' him for yah own protection" he said with his accented drawl and the girls stared at eachother and gave a sigh "Yes sir" they said and walked out of the Guild hall to find Jack waiting.

Tara walked up to the Hyperonian "Alright. What's this about? You might be able to fool that old coot, but you're not fooling me" she snapped and Jack gave a steely glance at her "I'm not lying. Yesterday, I received a rather...Disturbing note, that threatened your death if I didn't hand over Adele. So until I know what's going on, You two are coming with me" He explained and Erica opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by Tara "So what? Hand over the stupid woman, she's not worth the trouble!" She yelled, Jack scowled "I think I'm a better judge of character than you. I'm over 700 years old so don't insult my intelligence because I'll be smarter than you'll ever be you puny minegardian" He snapped causing the guildie to cower.

The trio arrived at Jack's Dragonship, and Erica frowned "This is your Dragonship? But I thought the one you imprisoned us on was yours?" She wondered and Jack gave a smirk "When I stopped and talked the Daren Mohran to stop it's rampage, The Commander of the Defences owed me a favour. I cashed it in when I put you two in "Detention" he explained grasping the two with his Psychic grasp causing the two to give a gasp of fear. Jack placed them on the main deck, and he leaped up after them.

Adele was pacing around waiting for the Hyperonian to return and gave a sigh when she saw the Hyperonian walk inside. He turned "Are you two gonna stand there? or are you coming inside?" he asked and she heard the sighs of her sisters. The two walked inside and their mouths dropped open "How...It's just a normal Dragonship..." Erica stammered and Jack gave a smirk "Yes. It's bigger on the inside. Until you treat Adele better, You won't be getting any explainations soon" He told the guildie, as he walked off further into the Dragonship.

Adele looked up at her two sisters shyly, and Tara gave an uneasy smile remembering what happened to their mother "So...Adele...Who is he?" she asked and Adele gave a small shrug "I...He's Jack Dawson" she told them, and the two guildies stared blankly before their mouths slowly obeyed the laws of gravity, falling open "You mean...The Legend of Loc-Lac?" Tara asked and Adele nodded.

Erica examined the Black haired guildie. Her Blazer still had noticable but faded crimson stains, and she felt really guilty all of a sudden "_She doesn't deserve all of this...We mistreat Adele because she got upset so easily..._" Erica thought and spoke up "But why is he defending us?" she asked and Adele jumped "Um...I don't know..." The shy girl admitted causing Tara to stare disapprovingly at the girl "How can you not know? He saved you twice, and is looking after you like a bodyguard!" She said, clutching Adele's Jumper aggressively, the Guildie shied away and Erica noticed something fall out of Adele's coat. It was a beautiful Golden feather which glittered in the Daylight.

Erica frowned "That's enough Tara. We should lay off the violence unless we want what happened to Mum to happen to us too" she reasoned but the girl ignored her, "Come on Adele, He saved you from those Bullies! He Killed mum to save you. Tell me why he chose a pathetic girl like you to defend!" She yelled before she was roughly pulled away by Jack's psychic powers "ENOUGH!" he yelled, Tara cowered "I'm sorry! I just wanted to know something!" she sniffed and Jack gave a frown, but nodded.

Jack made sure that the three guildies were safe before he heard a thump on the top of the Dragonship. He slowly made his way outside to face whatever made the noise. He found himself face to face with someone who looked like a hunter. He was in Deathstench armour, and like the properties of the armour enforced, he stuck out like a sore thumb. Jack gave a frown and threw a Hypershield behind him to prevent him getting any further "Now what are you doing on my Dragonship?" he asked calmly, and the man stopped "I'm looking for the woman named Adele. I have orders to kill her, and her sisters" he said with a deep voice, and Jack shook his head "I'm sorry but they're under my protection" he stated, and waited for the hunters move.

The hunter gave a sadistic grin inside his helmet, and took out his sword and shield. By the looks of the blade, Jack guessed it's sharpness was of the Blue grade, but stood his ground. The hunter charged slashing the blade in a professional combo, Jack dodged the swings with a little bit of trouble and gave a small wince when he felt the blade cut him. He gave a scowl, and took a defensive stance.

The hunter performed a leaping slash, which barely missed Jack, who gave him a punch to the gut. The hunter staggered back, but resumed his charge. Jack found himself acquiring a large amount of wounds from the blade, but he didn't mind them. He had to defend the guildies with his life. The hunter panted "How are you not dead yet?!" he yelled and Jack took the chance and did a Shaolin kick to his head. The man fell to the ground in pain but got back up.

Jack knew the hunter was strong, so he summoned the Cosmic blade, which the hunter seemed surprised at "Of course..." the hunter said, and charged, Jack parried each sword swipe and managed to land a hit, the man yelped in pain when he felt the blade pierce his armour, Jack started using his deadly attacks, spinning with the blade, causing an after image of deadly looking blades.

The man kept his distance, as they both panted. Jack's injuries did a number on him, and he was focusing his hyper energy on a seal to prevent himself from bleeding out. Jack gave a calculating stare as he regarded the man, who charged again. He knew the man was tired since his attacks were clumsy, Jack pushed the attack to the side and used the Cosmic Blade to disarm him.

The Hunter watched his weapon fly away, and his face adopted one of shock. He only had one moment to register the Hyperonian before him, before he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

One thing Jack noticed about the man was through the holes where the eyes were, he noticed the man had a blank look on his face. Mind control...Jack gave a heavy sigh and took the man down to the brig for the time being.

Jack set the mans armour aside him and examined him for any lasting damage. Apart from a gash on his arm, the man was fine. Although he was probably gonna have a few bruises in the morning.

Jack walked back into the room where Adele, Erica and Tara was sitting and the trio's eyes widened when they saw his injuries. Adele rushed towards him "What happened?" she asked and Jack sat down with a pained grunt "A fight with a mind-controlled henchman. I can feel the Synthesis energy coursing through my body..." He said, as he gave a sigh.

Erica listened to the conversation still secretly inspecting the feather that had fallen out of her sisters coat, It seemed to glitter no matter what, and seemed to be in pristine condition. Tara looked dejected as she watched Jack and Adele interact and gave a sigh "She's lucky to have him on her side..." She said and Jack caught Erica holding the feather "I don't recall ever giving you one of my feathers" He said, which made her jump, Adele looked over and her eyes widened "Where did you get that?" she asked and Erica tried to make something up "It fell out of your pocket..." she tried and held it out towards Adele who took the feather.

The trio took a step back when Jack released a pained groan "I guess I do need help..." he said, before Synthesis energy started wisping around his hands. Erica and Tara kept their distance "Adele, what's happening?" Erica asked and Adele shook her head "He's healing, but I've never seen this before...He usually controls it..." she explained shakily and they covered their eyes when the glare from the Synthesis energy got too intense to look at.

When they looked back, a man with a deeper shade of brown hair sat in Jack's place and when he opened his eyes, they were a pure gold colour, Jack stood up and gave a sigh "Man, I need to contact Riki. Girls, you need to keep yourself somewhere deep inside the Dragonship. I'll track you down when I get back" He told them and walked out of the room.

Erica was still questioning what happened and Adele was writing the details of the transformation down ignoring her sisters utterings of disbelief. Jack's Cosmic Wings appeared on his back, and he started flying with one destination in mind: Port Tanzia.

**AN-Okay, So this chapter properly introduced Adele's sisters.**  
**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, It's just my crappy life is getting in**  
**the way again.**

**One thing I noticed in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate was that the skies of the Volcano,**  
**Flooded forest, Misty Peaks and Moga Woods all looked different at night. So that's the reason behind one of the references.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


End file.
